Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Eon
]]'Eon''' is the supervillain and one of the main antagonists in the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time, and he is capable of manipulating time. He once attempted to take control of Ben by putting his DNA into the Omnitrix. He is a Chronian. He also returned in the Ultimate Alien episode Ben 10,000 Returns, seeking alternate versions of Ben to take control of. Powers *Time Manipulation *Teleportation *Enchanced Strength Canon Appearences *Ben 10: Race Against Time (movie) *Ben 10,000 Returns Albedo 10 Appearences *The Elemental Lords *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 *The Hunt for Vilgax ''Noah 10'' Appearances *Race Against Time (Noah 10 Episode) *Noah 11,000 Returns *Prisoner 775 is Missing (Noah 10) *Insect Underground *Noah Goes Down *Eon and Imperfect Cell *The Third Attack *Cell in the Storm *Perfect in the Forge *All-Out Four Way Noah Clash! Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in The Chronian Invasion. He was brainwashed by Ultimate Buzzshock to think he is a hero.He appears in Tampering With Time, destroying time as he travelled all over the timestream. Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien Eon is the bioligical father of Vicktor Vandravel. Paradox explains in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode Ben 10000 Returns, when Ben broke the Hands of Armageddon, it destroyed Eon. However, the Eon they were fighting was simply an alternate Ben, not the original. Paradox also explains that the Eon in Race Against Time was also a fraud. The real Eon was much more powerful. When Ben destroyed the Hands, it killed the real Eon. However, the Hands rebuit itself, ressurecting Eon on the process. Ben 10: Alien Alliance *Magic World Ben 10: Multi Trixes He was the main villain of BTMT Season 2. He assembled the equivalent of an army with Evil Gwen (a clone of Gwen), Evil Kevin (made from the remains of Phil/Devin), and Albedo (forcibly turned evil after turning good). However, he was killed in the season finale as his ship blew up. He is confirmed not to return in BTMT or its sequel. Murilo 10: Ultimate Alien #The Return of Murilo 10.000(Mencioned and clone) #Eon Return's #Eon 10.000 #Episode Unknown Chris 10: Total Revolution He appears in Added Dimension where he is turning people into dust. He fights off Ethan and Chris until Feedback reverses a Time Ray on him, sending him through out dimensions. Eon appeared in Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game in where he gets into the Plumber's jail. Magister Hulka was defeated and all the villians where let free. At the end we find out he set the prison open for a "reason" and flys off ending the game. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Added Dimension *Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game *Chris 10/Cassie 12 - Heroes of Two Worlds *Dreams are awaken *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders *Journey through the Worlds *The Lost Galaxy *Mig & Chris: Battle for Dimensions Part 1 *Mig & Chris: Battle for Dimensions Part 2 *Chris 10/Fred 40 - Battle of the Ages *Chris 10/Cassie 12/Fred 40 - Ultimate Showdown *Time and Space Part 1 *Time and Space Part 2 Omni-World *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Knights of the Sword *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Sem 2.10 *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Fred 40: The New Life *Chris 10/Fred 40 - Battle of the Ages *Chris 10/Cassie 12/Fred 40 - Ultimate Showdown *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Chris 10 Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Omni-World Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Sem 2.10 Category:Fred 40: The New Life Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version) Category:Time travel Category:Chronian